


All Friends Here

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom-Arthur, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They gift him with their fealty and their lives, in return, he gives the only thing he can... His body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Friends Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts), [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Unbeta'ed. Written for the following prompt by V, _Cuckquean Gwen_ , for M's Procrastination Fest. Full details for the prompt can be found [here](http://sksdwrld.livejournal.com/116619.html?thread=938379#t938379). ♥ 
> 
> Many thanks to M for all her cheerleading and reassurances. :) You're wonderful, lovely!
> 
> \-----

“Don’t be shy, Mordred,” She said softly, leading the young Knight deeper into the chamber. “We are all friends here.”

Mordred’s blush deepened and it sent a tiny thrill tingling up and down her spine when he stammered and tried to pull away towards the door.

“Your Highness, I… I really shouldn’t… The other Knights will be expecting me at the Rising Sun, and I’ve guard duty I should be attending to.”

She leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in his ear, “Call me Gwen, we’ve no posturing behind these doors.”

She guided him with a firm but gentle hand to the small of his back and bit back a laugh when a muffled groan floated back to them from a darkened corner of the chamber.

“Oh dear,” she murmured, “We’re either rather late, or they were rather eager.” She pouted and turned to face Mordred then, reaching out to clasp both of his hands as she walked backward to a concealed wooden door.

“As Queen of Camelot,” she said softly, “I welcome you to not just the Knights of Camelot, but the Knights of the Round Table.” She reached back with one hand and pushed open the door.

Light spilled out around her, and for a moment Mordred believed that she may just have been glowing before his thoughts were scattered as a low, filthy moan interrupted them. His brow furrowed and he reached for the sword at his side, preparing to pull the Queen behind him.

“You’re late!” A voice called out, hoarse and rough from disuse and Mordred’s grip on the pommel of his sword tightened as he began to unsheathe it.

“Oh no,” Gwen whispered, touching his hand gently and nudging it away from his sword, it slipped back into its scabbard with a soft, but audible _shhhnick_. “You’ll not need that this night, _Sir_ Mordred.”

“M’Lady?” Mordred looked down at her, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Gwen,” she corrected him gently and led him into the room, pushing the door shut behind them.

When she turned, her stomach fluttered and did a lazy flip-flop at the sight before her. Arthur was shackled in the center, sweat making his skin shimmer and glow in the light of the fires roaring at either end of the chamber. Merlin kneeled behind him; his long arms wrapped around one of Arthur’s legs and his equally long fingers tracing lazy patterns on the skin of his thigh.

“You’re late,” Arthur said again, his blue eyes dark and his skin flushed.

“Mordred was a little… excited to start his new duties as one of Camelot’s finest,” Gwen said by way of explanation as she brushed past the young Knight and over to where Merlin and Arthur are posed.

Mordred’s throat tightened when he saw Gwen’s fingers card through Merlin’s hair as she pressed her lips to Arthur’s cheek. “I see that didn’t stop you, however.”

A soft chuckle filled the space and Mordred spun around, only to be greeted by Leon, Percival and Gwaine leaning against the door clad in nothing more than their low-slung under-trousers. Leon grinned and gave Mordred’s shoulder a gentle shove towards the center of the room.

“Nothing to be frightened of,” Gwaine whispered as his arms snuck around Mordred’s shoulders to unclasp his cloak. “We are all friends here.”

Mordred stiffened beneath Gwaine’s hands and shrugged them away. That’s the second time someone had mentioned them all being friends and he let his gaze wander around the room until it met Merlin’s cool, blue gaze. “Are we?”

Arthur huffed and gave a little moan as Merlin’s fingers dug into the muscle of his thigh. “Whatever’s between you and Merlin has no bearing in this room. Once that door is shut, we are all friends... In… here,” he spoke those last three words between clenched teeth as Merlin used the tips of his fingers to knead the muscles of Arthur’s inner thigh.

“ _Emrys?_ ” Mordred’s voice echoed in Merlin’s head, causing him to narrow his gaze at the young druid turned knight.

“ _If you ever hurt Arthur, I will kill you,_ ” Merlin’s voice echoed back for all that his mouth didn’t move. “ _But he is correct_.”

Mordred’s eyes widened when Merlin gave a short sharp nod and Gwaine continued to disrobe him.

Another pair of hands joined Gwaine’s, causing Mordred to startle and step back. He looked down, mouth dropping open as Percival’s large hands deftly unbuckled Mordred’s belt, his fingers grazing the chainmail that still covered him from neck to knee. Belt and cloak now gone, strong hands pulled at his chainmail and before Mordred could stop to think this through completely, he was as naked as Arthur and Merlin and strong arms – Percival’s – wrapped around his waist and chest in what he assumed was a mimicry of intimacy.

“This isn’t right,” he murmured as Gwaine walked past him, shucking his under trousers.

“What’s not right, Mordred?” Gwen asked, drawing his attention away from Arthur and Merlin and to where she sat on a soft looking chair, her fingers tangled in Leon’s curls as he fed her pieces of fruit and spiced wine.

“You are our Queen and he is your husband, my… our King.”

Lips moved down Mordred’s neck distracting him momentarily as they latched onto a particularly sensitive piece of skin.

“Do you not love your King, Mordred?” Gwaine asked from where he now stood behind Arthur, his large hands coming to settle on the King’s shoulders.

This was all getting wildly out of hand, Mordred thought as he watched the goings on around him. Merlin’s and Gwaine’s lips were currently whispering nonsense into the skin of Arthur’s hip and shoulder respectively, Leon was serving Gwen grapes as though they were some foreign delicacy and Percival was hard and hot behind him. Mordred’s breath hitched when he felt Percival’s teeth press against his flesh and he had to take a moment to compose himself so he could answer Gwaine.

“I’ve just sworn my fealty to him,” Mordred replied, unable to keep the sharpness from his tone. “Of course, I love my King.”

“Then allow him to show you his thanks,” Gwen said softly, as she approached Mordred and extracted him from Percival’s embrace. She led him towards Arthur until they were standing a hair’s breadth apart. “Arthur,” she tilted Arthur’s head up with a gentle finger under his chin.

Arthur’s eyes were dark and sweat beaded on his upper lip as his attention was finally drawn to Mordred. His tongue came out to wet his lips as he looked his fill, smirking at the dark bruise forming where his shoulder met his neck. He chanced a quick look at Percival and smirked. The largest of his Knights was probably the gentlest of them all, and had a penchant for marking them whenever he was able.

“My Lord?” Mordred’s breath washed over his cheek, drawing Arthur’s attention back.

“Arthur,” Gwen corrected him gently, her hand sliding from Mordred’s shoulder to the small of his back.

“A… Arthur?”

Arthur blinked owlishly as a slow smile spread across his face. “Mordred,” he breathed before using the tiny little bit of slack afforded him by his shackles and captured the younger knight’s mouth in a kiss.

Mordred gasped and froze as Arthur’s lips pressed against his. Mordred felt as though he had swallowed a stone made of ice and he pulled back quickly, reaching up and pressing trembling fingers to his lips.

“It’s perfectly alright, Mordred,” Gwen said softly, her chin resting on his shoulder as she smiled between him and Arthur. “You’ve sworn your allegiance to the King and to Camelot; this is merely his way of swearing his allegiance to you.”

“They say,” Gwaine speaks up from where he is still standing behind Arthur, his hands massaging muscles pulled taught by the shackles. “They say there is no better way than to seal a bond and create trust than through being intimate.”

A chorus of choking laughs filled the room and Mordred watched as Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Ignore Gwaine, he’s being a pillock,” Arthur murmured as he tilted his head toward Mordred once again. “But, this is okay, Mordred, I want this… _we_ … want this.”

Mordred followed Arthur’s gaze as it moved from him, to Gwen and then down to Merlin, where he was still wrapped around one of Arthur’s legs. There was something in the way the three of them smiled at each other that made something hot curl up in Mordred’s belly and made his blood rush south. Whatever it was, it was secret and it was theirs and Mordred wanted in. He wanted to be on the receiving end of Arthur’s soft gaze and Gwen’s cheeky smile; he wanted Merlin wrapped around him, the way he was currently wrapped around Arthur.

Something inside Mordred snapped and he closed the space between Arthur and himself, capturing his King’s lips and a rough kiss. Mordred’s world seemed to narrow-down to Arthur’s plump lips and tongue in those few moments where they were connected via more than just Mordred’s fealty to his King and country.

“There,” Gwen’s voice whispered in his ear when he and Arthur finally parted for air. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” She pressed a quick kiss to Mordred’s cheek before making her way back to the chair and Leon.

Mordred followed her with his gaze, eyes widening as she was pulled into Leon’s lap, the older Knight’s hand sneaking into the neckline of her dress and palming her breast. He whipped his head back around to look at Arthur in disbelief, only to be greeted with a fond, somewhat exasperated smile.

“Everything is fine, Mordred,” Arthur said again, tilting his head until he could nudge Mordred’s nose with his own. He opened his mouth again to say something but was cut off when his head fell backwards and a low, filthy moan was ripped from his throat, causing Mordred to jump back.

A breathless chuckle floated up to Mordred, making him look down at the reason… the man… he’d returned to Camelot for.

“ _Gwaine’s getting him ready for you_ ,” Merlin’s voice whispered in Mordred’s head. “ _He’s using his fingers to stretch Arthur open so you won’t hurt him._ ”

“ _I don’t… Emrys…_ ” Mordred felt rather than saw Percival’s arms wrap around his waist. His large hands working at the knot in his trousers before finally tugging it free and pushing the leather breeches and linen under trousers down his narrow hips.

“ _He wants this, Mordred_ ,” Merlin’s voice was almost pleading in Mordred’s head. “ _He wants you…_ ”

“ _And you?_ ” Mordred asked, clutching at Percival’s wrist as his large hand wrapped around Mordred’s cock, spreading oil from root to tip.

“ _I want what my King wants._ ” Merlin said, and he looked up at Mordred with dark blue eyes that did nothing to hide the power behind them.

“More…” Arthur croaked, pulling against the chains keeping him in place. He licked his lips and tried again, “Mordred.”

“I believe our King is ready for you now,” Gwaine said as he straightened up and pressed his lips to the side of Arthur’s throat.

Percival escorted Mordred to stand behind Arthur as Merlin scooted around to kneel in front, Mordred watched as Merlin’s long, pale fingers gripped Arthur’s hips.

“ _He likes to be teased,_ ” Merlin’s voice in his mind told him. “ _He likes to be made to beg… though he’ll deny it to his very last breath._ ”

“ _How do you -._ ” Mordred started to ask, only to be cut off.

“ _I’ve been his manservant and friend since before he was Crown Prince of Camelot,_ ” Merlin said honestly, as though it should have been plain to see. “ _There are no secrets between us._ ”

Mordred scoffed and at the urging of Gwaine and Percival’s hands, stepped as close to Arthur’s back as he could, “ _Liar._ ”

“ _There are no secrets between us_ ,” Merlin reiterated and Mordred was able to look past Arthur’s shoulder and down to where Merlin was kneeling, lips stretched around Arthur’s cock.

Mordred gasped when Merlin’s eyes flashed gold for the briefest moment before returning to their normal blue. He shook his head and focused on the hands at his back and shoulders, nudging and pulling him to where Arthur needed him and he couldn’t stop the groan that rumbled in his chest when Gwaine’s hand wrapped tightly around him and guided him towards Arthur’s prepared hole.

Mordred wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination. One did not grow up in Druid encampments, learning the ways of the Old Religion without being subjected to its rights and rituals – particularly those of Beltane – but he was not prepared for the tight heat encompassing the head of his cock and the moment he had eased past the first ring of muscles, his hips slammed upward of their own volition, driving Mordred into Arthur until he was buried to the hilt. The groaning cry that his sudden entry ripped from Arthur made Mordred freeze in his tracks.

“Oh God,” Mordred moaned, breathless. He let his head fall forward until he could press his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder. “M—my Lord, I’m s-sorry.”

Arthur’s hips rolled slowly, making Mordred whimper. Soft chuckles managed to filter through the haze of pleasure that had wrapped around Mordred and he chanced a look back over his shoulder to where Gwaine and Percival where wrapped around each other, watching him and Arthur as their hands lazily stroked at whatever skin they came into contact with. The sight of Gwaine and Percival watching him and Arthur, caused panic to swell in Mordred’s gut and he gripped Arthur’s shoulders in an attempt to push the other man away.

“Oh God,” he murmured as Arthur clenched around him, causing Mordred’s returning resolve to crumble back to dust. “Y—your highness…”

“ _Mordred._ ”

Merlin’s voice was strong and commanding in Mordred’s mind and he froze. Listening as Arthur’s harsh breaths and tiny groans filled the air.

“Emrys,” Mordred whispered softly, bowing his head.

“Merlin,” Arthur corrected him, head tilting back until he was able to nudge at Mordred’s temple with his nose. “There are no titles in this room, Morrrrr…” Arthur was cut off, Mordred’s name and Arthur’s rebuke becoming a low, guttural moan as someone or something, nudged Arthur, causing Mordred to adjust his stance and drive his cock deeper.

“ _Just listen to me_ ,” Merlin’s voice sounded in Mordred’s head. “ _Arthur wants this. He wants you, so stop apologising_.”

Mordred whimpered and gave a little involuntary thrust of his hips. Delighting in the way Arthur gasped and clenched around him.

“Gwen wants this too,” Merlin continued to speak in Mordred’s mind. “ _Look at her_ ,” he commanded and Mordred could feel Merlin’s smug smirk when he immediately followed Merlin’s order. “ _Leon will take care of her, but look at how she watches you… watches us_.”

Mordred lifted his head and looked at Gwen over Arthur’s shoulder. He gasped when he realised Leon had pulled her into his lap and his hand had worked its way into the neckline of her dress, he could see the way Leon’s hand palmed at Gwen’s breast through the material of her gown… But what made his heart speed up, was the way her gaze was locked on him and Arthur. The way she bit her lower lip as Arthur groaned.

“For God’s sake, Mordred, **_MOVE_**.” Arthur’s voice drew Mordred’s attention back to the man he was currently buried inside and he lowered his hands from Arthur’s shoulders to his hips.

Mordred pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, biting his lip at the slow burn that was building inside him.

“ _He’s so tight, isn’t he?_ ” Merlin’s voice filled Mordred’s head once more and it ripped a grunt from Mordred’s chest as he drove into Arthur again. “You know,” Merlin tone was bordering on conversational and Mordred choked back a laugh at the insanity of the whole situation. “ _He’s had everyone in this room. I was the first, long before he was King, and it still amazes me just how tight he is. Percival was practically cross-eyed the night he first fucked Arthur._ ”

Mordred’s thrusts sped up and he dropped his head so he could mouth at the place where Arthur’s neck curved into his shoulder, all the while aware that he was being watched, not only by Merlin, who was keeping up a running commentary inside his head, but by his fellow Knights and his Queen.

“Mordred! Fuck!” Arthur gasped when a vicious twist of Mordred’s hips made him tighten deliciously around Mordred’s cock.

It was Arthur’s cry, more than anything that made Mordred slow back down, barely moving his hips backwards and away as he made tiny, shallow thrusts.

“ _He’s so hot, isn’t he?_ ” Merlin asked. “ _If only you could see it from this angle, the way he bites his lips to keep from begging._ ” Merlin’s chuckle washed over Mordred like warm mead; heady and smooth. “ _Maybe next time, you can kneel here and watch as someone else takes Arthur? You could take him in your mouth; feel the weight of his cock on your tongue, the salty musk as he spills down your throat…_ ”

Merlin trailed off for a moment and Mordred desperately wished there was a mirror in front of them, so he could see what the other sorcerer was doing.

“ _No, no mirrors_ ,” Merlin continued in his mind. “ _The King’s ego is large enough, thank you._ ”

The fact that Merlin knew enough to know that Mordred had been thinking about a mirror, startled the young Knight and he faltered for a moment before pushing into Arthur, making the King howl.

“ _He’s so close, Mordred_ ,” Merlin’s voice whispered. “ _He normally tries to hold off, at least until Leon has Gwen’s skirts up around her waist, but…_ ”

That was all Mordred needed to hear; he clutched at Arthur’s hips, not caring that come morning there would be finger-shaped bruises on his King that he was responsible for, and he thrust into him. The room was filled with the scent and sounds of sex. The sound of skin slapping against skin was indecent and only served to wind Mordred’s pleasure tighter and tighter. Mordred groaned into the back of Arthur’s neck and let his left hand slide forward until his fingers were brushing the coarse curls at the base of Arthur’s cock. His fingertips burned with the need to wrap around Arthur’s cock and take him over the edge before Mordred spilled his seed inside of the King.

Mordred’s fingers were just reaching for the base of Arthur’s cock when they, along with Arthur’s cock, were engulfed in wet heat. Mordred’s eyes widened as a tongue flicked at the sensitive skin between his fingers and he couldn’t stop himself from rushing headfirst into oblivion. He could feel his sac tighten, drawing up closer to his body and Mordred thrust once… twice more before he was crying out into Arthur’s shoulder as he came, his vision whiting out with the intensity of his orgasm.

When Mordred finally came to, his head was in Gwen’s lap and her fingers were curling through his sweat-dampened curls.

“You did so well, Mordred,” she whispered, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Thank you.”

Mordred clutched at the hand on his chest when it felt like Gwen was about to move away and bought it to his lips.

“Thank you, My Lady,” he said softly, casting his gaze about the room and seeing Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine and Percival all snuggled together. “Is the King… is Arthur okay?”

A soft chuckle was Mordred’s only answer as Gwen sat back and nudged Mordred into a sitting position. “He’ll be fine, he enjoys these nights where he is simply Arthur.” She nudged Mordred away from her lap, towards the pile of lightly dozing men. “Go, join them. They’re waiting.”

Mordred bowed his head slightly to both Gwen and Leon when he appeared behind Gwen’s shoulder and made his way to Merlin and the others, unable to hold back the smirk pulling at his lips when they wriggled to make room for him.


End file.
